


病毒

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *是扶她体质的鸿○了见*含有大量龙奸描写，少量mob暗示* 与《玩具》为同一系列，本篇时间线在47集后





	病毒

鸿上了见怎么也想不到，休假期间的第一个大麻烦竟然是自己惹出的。

这事得追溯到昨夜，他在用自己的另一个账号与触手做爱的时候，突发奇想边玩边找了几个色情的网络病毒看看。当时神志不太清醒，被插得头晕脑胀的鸿上还顺手在这个基础上改写了几个色情病毒，但不知是否完成就已爽到记忆断片了。他也没把这当回事，睡过一觉后，便心情愉悦地切换账号准备看看汉诺最近收纳的新人有没有顶用的。但是完全让他措手不及的事情发生了：

Revolver的身体有些异样。

虽然汉诺的领导一万个不情愿，但那处异样难以忽略。

他快速启动了备用程序，当时只是想着以备不时之需，没想到真的派上用场，这是一个外界无法侦查到的‘小黑屋’。最初设定这个程序的目的不过是便于逃脱，而现在他在其中将自己的紧身衣褪下。Revolver坐在地上，双腿大开，慢慢地将视线移到自己的胯下，准确的说，是会阴。

在阴囊的下方，竟然多了一处同女性那般的雌穴。

他难以置信地颤抖着用指尖触碰看上去软嫩的肉唇，还试探地向内里撩拨。这处密穴显然并不是他的幻觉，而是真实存在的，甚至在指尖向内戳的时候还不自觉地产生了些许并非是痛觉的感受。

向来冷静的男人露出了罕见的动摇的神色，但是不出几分钟他便理清楚了思路。虽赤身裸体地坐在地上，但面上仍恢复了往日高傲的神色，用加密的邮件告诉下属原定今日的视察将往后推两日，借口便是受了些风寒精神不佳。而后他又全神贯注地排查自己身体的问题，顺便还逛了一下link vrains的一个地下病毒论坛，最终查出来的结果令他大为光火，这低俗的病毒竟然是他自己搞出来的……？！尽管他的脑海中没有半点印象，但是病毒程序里有他亲手隐的签名，这基本上就是铁证了。

市面上这类病毒的破解方法一般都会藏在程序里，很容易就可以发现，但毕竟出自鸿上了见之手，破解病毒的方法也藏得极深。Revolver查得口干舌燥，愈发愈热，费了一番功夫才找到了破解方法。

方法极为言简意赅，字间透露出汉诺领导惜字如金的态度。

【做爱】

也的确是正堕落于身体欲望的他会写出的恶俗病毒。

想明白之后，Revolver便不顾燥热，重新穿好连体紧身衣，当前最佳的做爱对象无非是他的龙，而高傲的决斗者无法忍受在它们面前一丝不挂。他的脊背贴着墙体，手中将自己的牌组来回看了几遍，一面估算长度与自己身体的承受度，想来想去也难以拿定主意，便随机抽出一张卡出来。这是他之前较常做爱的拓扑三叶双头龙，但是自从卡组里加入了新成员，他已经有好些时日没有与之交媾了。

被召唤出来的决斗怪兽熟稔地低下机械头磨蹭Revolver，虽说之前较常做爱，但那时候用的形象都是鸿上了见的模样，现在这样白衣红发的样貌对拓扑来说还是不太习惯。机械龙只是对他撒娇，却没有更进一步的意思，毕竟在它的记忆里，红发的主人向来高傲地指挥他决斗，而白发的主人才是可以骑在身下操的那个。

Revolver多少也明白龙的想法，他凑近与机械龙亲热，细碎的吻落在龙的嘴角，拓扑迟疑着伸出舌头小心地往那紧身衣包裹的身段上轻舔，但龙爪仍然规矩地没有逾越。他叹了一口气，干脆推开小犬似的龙头，整个人前倾趴在龙胯处，用脸去蹭动覆盖在阴茎上的铁盔甲那般的鳞片。

拓扑发出了警告的低吼，但男人不为所动，甚至稍微抬头舔舐腹甲下无鳞的龙腹。受这般撩拨，机械龙逐渐进入以往情起的状态了，保护生殖器的鳞片已经松动，Revolver伸手将它们向旁边拨开，露出下方的肉缝。正在勃起的机械龙的龟头从肉缝中抬出一个头，随着Revolver的动作而逐渐充血从中探出。

因为机械龙多被用于激烈的战斗，所以它们的身体构造便是不发情的时候生殖器缩于体内，并被鳞甲覆盖着保护。虽说是不适用交媾的龙类，但是Revolver却很喜欢它们，不会有多余的黏糊精液，听话又懂得控制住力度，将性的妙与痛掌握在一个极赞的平衡，几乎是他懒得事后清理时候的首选。同所有龙类一样，这类机械龙也有两根生殖器，但一般来说，在交媾中只会用到其中一根。

拓扑用前爪将趴在它跨处蹭动阳具的男人从背后拎起，它小心翼翼地用两只前爪将他大腿拉开，但是过分的体格差还是让它迟疑了。那硕大的器物在入口犹豫几分仍是没有下定决心，反倒是被Revolver察觉了。

“不敢插进来的话，你就缩小一些，”他叹了一口气，戴了手套的手轻拍正抓紧他的龙爪，“不会坏掉的，我们之前不是做过很多回了吗？”

但拓扑没有直接插入，而是整个龙直接缩小了许多，现在它的身高不包括龙尾约是2米，那粗长的生殖器也一并缩小得如女性的前臂那般。缩小的龙爪有些握不住他，于是便将他往怀里缩一些，好让Revolver的后背能靠在龙身上。

他向后伸手搂住龙颈，“乖孩子，我今天不脱衣服了，就这样做吧。”

机械龙闻言便将他的胯托高了，紧接着一片巨大的阴影笼罩在他身上——拓扑竟然低下龙头去嗅他的腿间，而后小心地张开嘴，用锋利的前牙稍微叼起衣料。这种关键部位正处于龙利齿之下的战栗感竟然也如快感般席卷了他的全身，不只是心跳加快呼吸急速，在龙齿撕破他谷间的衣料的那瞬间，宛若电流的既怕又期待的感觉窜遍他的大脑。常用的决斗怪兽与他心意相通，甚至还伸出舌头去舔弄紧身衣破洞下的软肉，粗糙的舌面从他的雌穴外滑过，舌尖却又转回来试着朝内探去。

Revolver虽说身经百战，但是这般刺激的玩法还是第一次尝试，白花花的龙齿轻轻戳在他大腿上与龙舌探入他腿间的视觉冲击实在是有些过大了，他立刻感觉自己的下半身也兴奋起来了。雌穴本能地夹紧入侵的龙舌，不知是龙的唾液还是他的淫水，那穴口已经湿乎乎地往后庭流着液体，搞得他后穴也开始不自觉地收紧。

拓扑没有把他玩弄太久便恢复了把他抱在怀中后入的姿势，这回没再犹豫，圆钝的龟头毫不留情地戳入这个尚未被征服过的嫩穴。Revolver低头去看自己正被入侵的下体，粗长的阴茎才进去三分之一，露在外面的那部分茎身上拓扑系特有的花纹还隐约闪起。

我的龙和我一样兴奋。这个念头令他莫名地自豪起来，并随着那巨物的每一分前进而身心倍感满足。

他与雌穴的相性极好，初次做爱就可以几乎将这凶器完全吞下，而被龟头顶着的……那处…也没有什么不适。他曾听说顶弄子宫口是会给女性造成一定痛感的，但是此时下体除了酥麻的饱胀感之外并没有什么痛感……甚至比插后穴还来得更适应些。雌穴分泌出大量的爱液方便他们交媾，并随着阳具的退出而滴了几滴在地上。拓扑见他并无不适，便放心地握紧他的双腿顶弄起来，Revolver原先还想分一只手去抚慰自己还没完全勃起的阴茎，但被龙操得有些重心不稳，只得牢牢地向后抓紧龙颈。

这雌穴不比后穴，还没被怎么插就湿得一塌糊涂，从插入到现在都还没有五分钟，Revolver已经爽得用小穴高潮了一次。高潮时分的穴道无规律地收紧，子宫口甚至也微微吮吸起前端的马眼，惹得机械龙肆意大开大合地顶了几下。发情的公龙一时没有注意力度，用力操得整个阳具都埋入这刚开苞的女穴，挤得Revolver在高潮的舒爽中分辨出明显的痛感。但是这内脏被冲撞的痛感却叫他上瘾，几乎是尖叫着要求拓扑再来一次。

失去理智的一人一龙都沉浸在剧烈的交媾中，每一次操弄都插得深上几分，甚至到最后阴囊几乎就贴在Revolver的阴唇上。男人感觉自己的内里好像要被顶坏了，若说那密道的尽头真的是子宫的话，那龙茎必然已经操进去了，在他的子宫口里面搅动。

到底是Revolver这个账号的设置有问题，还是他自己有问题……?为什么这样的痛感会那么爽？不、这已经不能称得上痛了，那被龙顶得子宫都快要变形的感觉，分明是极上的快乐。痛感催化得满足感更上几分，又夹杂了快乐的音符，让他沉醉其中无法自拔。

在这份混乱的快乐中，他连自己是什么时候勃起的、又是什么时候射精的、都毫无察觉。射精的快乐完全比不上雌穴被填得满满当当的快乐，他淌下的爱液滴在地上汇成一小滩，还有更多的爱液被摩擦在腿上及后庭处。

龙伸长了舌头去舔他还没有完全勃起的阴茎，一路舔上来，搞得他身上更加滑溜溜的，防止龙爪打滑而失手的Revolver只能搂得更紧了。但是湿透了的紧身衣粘在身上的感觉并不美妙，甚至还变得比之前更束缚了，他不得不从快乐中分出几分精神，“帮我把、衣服……撕开。”

拓扑露出了尖牙去勾他胸前的衣料，但那紧身衣却滑溜溜地总是从龙齿的缝隙中滑下，来回弄了几次，不仅没把那衣料撕破倒是还让Revolver爽上了。龙齿不经意间碰到他的乳首又磨蹭着，仿佛是在挑逗他的奶头一样，现在隔着衣料也可以看到他明显勃起的乳首，但是机械龙还是准备再试着撕开他的衣服，男人便稍微侧过身避过龙齿，“算了算了，别管这个、快点操我……！”他这般说着还自己扭腰动了几下，又觉得这样的小打小闹不过瘾，连声催促机械龙继续做爱。

刚刚停下的阴茎便继续搅弄那美妙的软穴，和先前一般大力往里面顶，操得Revolver又露出痴笑般的高潮脸。明明才刚刚开始做爱没几下，但偏偏这种快乐来得又多又密集，那雌穴只消被插几个来回便又不自觉地高潮起来。拓扑也很喜欢这处新穴，汁多还夹得紧，时不时来个无规律收缩，最深处的小嘴也很会吸。只可惜机械龙并没有射精这个功能，交尾对它们来说重要的是在于彼此的数据交流，若数据交流成功的话雌龙即可产下受精的蛋。而这时候Revolver就后悔没有提前改写拓扑的机体数据，若在这快乐的巅峰被龙茎灌入满子宫的精液该有多满足…?他这般痴想着，又露出了快乐得有些失态的表情。

而另一边操得飘飘然的拓扑竟然尝试着让自己的第二阴茎也勃起，那根较小一号的阴茎是位于他大鸡鸡上方的，不使用的时候也是缩在肌肉之中，现在正完全翘起来、跃跃欲试地顶着Revolver的后穴。

沉迷于被操的男人根本没有感受到自己后面的异样，直到龟头堪堪挤开他后穴的软肉，就着雌穴滴下的些许润滑准备继续深入的时候、Revolver才意识到发生了什么。后穴传来的入侵感很明白地意味着接下来的事情，他并没有对拓扑擅自的举动发火，反而难以抑制心里的期待……虽然之前与幼龙做爱的时候有尝试过两根一起插入后穴里，但这样双穴齐奸的体验还是第一次呢。

他不知道后面的那根是否完全进入，但拓扑已经停下继续深入，两根一大一小的阳具撑开他的两个肉穴，而两个阴茎之间那层薄薄的软肉也似随时会被顶穿那般。机械龙握紧他的大腿退出了几分，紧接着再顶进去，较温柔地操他前后二穴。那雌穴被磨得分泌出更多的汁水，又被阴茎带出来，流到后穴处，再被后面的阳具顶进穴里。这么一来，原先有些干涩的后穴也逐渐变得顺滑起来，龟头明显可以探入更深的内里。

但是温柔的做爱却无法满足胃口大开的Revolver，先前剧烈积累的快乐这时却变得迟缓起来，虽然每一下活塞运动都很快乐，但完全不如之前的让人满足，他只好提醒他的龙操得再猛一些。

“真的不需要这么温柔…我不会坏掉的、呃啊、再、再用力一点…!!!嗯嗯、这样、再——啊！！！好棒❤”

机械龙的眼睛里都快要喷出火来，挺腰用两根阴茎猛操自己的主人，平常战斗的时候都在它身后高傲地下达指令的男人，今日竟然主动向它献出雌穴、在它的怀里撅起屁股挨操，连连爽得流泪还不自知。这般的刺激让拓扑的占有欲强上几分，虽然Revolver的性伙伴数不胜数，但是现在，他只雌伏于此。

那后穴的阴茎没什么技法地操动，也不专攻他的好球带，只是随着另一个巨物的插弄而随之挺动，有时候就刚好撞在前列腺上，有时候又是从旁边蹭过去，或者在退出的时候压过那美妙的点。前后两根一齐在他的身体里耕耘的感觉实在是超过了人类的承受范围，他的身体爽到不知道是先射精好还是先用雌穴潮吹一下比较好。晕头转向地想了半天才犹犹豫豫地用阴茎射出精液来，射到一半雌穴却又高潮了，那交合处喷出大量透明液体的气势倒是比他没什么力气的射精强很多。他的阴茎都疲软下去了，而女穴的潮吹还继续持续了几秒。

这番高潮下两根龙茎皆被润滑到了，插起来毫无阻拦，撞开正剧烈收缩的穴肉朝深处捅去。Revolver已经分辨不出到底是不是在高潮期间又高潮了一次、还是这次高潮过于激烈……那被操的快乐使他理智尽失，原先只想做一次便结束的，现在他完全不想让这交合结束，恨不得龙茎就这么一直捅在他尻穴里。

雌穴含着的阳具竟然涨大了几分，这是公龙要射出数据流的前兆，若是Revolver有雌龙的接收器，那说不定还会产生什么更加美妙的反应。但毕竟跨物种的生殖隔离是无法回避的，他思及于此，那包含欲望的眼神中居然有点遗憾地看向自己被顶得凸起的腹部。拓扑也似感受到了他的遗憾，便一边低头轻蹭他，一边加剧了下体的动作，把阴茎更加卖力地往深处操弄。

后穴的阳具长度还不是特别吓人，也不用担心顶到结肠发生什么意外，而前穴的阳具就粗长异人了，那二次勃起的龟头都快要撑满他的子宫浅处。这回的痛感直接让Revolver翻白眼了，但是他的意识仍然没有涣散，只是在一次次地操干中更加迷糊而已。

他完全感觉不到疼痛，内脏被挤压的感觉对他来说是那么的亲切又快乐，也只有在这与龙合为一体的瞬间才可以稍微让紧绷的神经放松下来。这是何等至高无上的快乐、填充得他只想在这无人察觉的密室里永远地和他忠实的仆从交媾下去。

或许是因为雌穴的缘故，这次做爱的快乐远超先前数百倍，Revolver被龙操得直到再也没有汁液喷出来、甚至都昏过去了才勉强结束这次性交。他的二穴被干到几乎合不上了，但是异样的酥麻感却仍然保留在他的身体里，按地下论坛的说法，这类病毒有时候会延迟破解，一般在执行破解程序后24小时之内会停止运行。

而趴在龙身上享受龙尾爱抚的男人却若有所思地将身上的病毒程序复制下来，然后编辑成私密邮件，发送给了自己的另一个账号。

处理完这一切的Revolver从拓扑身上站起来，懒洋洋地脱下身上破烂的紧身衣。机械龙趁他光裸肢体的时候又扑上来舔了好几下才松嘴，男人看着自己被舔得湿漉的身体，干脆也不穿衣服了，四肢着地，屁股对着龙翘起来。

“舔啊，你不是很喜欢舔嘛、快点把小洞洞舔得合上，不然下次没法玩了。”

“诶，舌头别伸进去，小洞洞被你舔得快要合不上了。”

他一面调笑自己的龙，一面着手修改拓扑的机体数据，做爱时没有射精简直是扣分项目，这么大的生殖器可不能白白浪费资源。Revolver被龙舌舔得也很享受，手上的效率却没有高多少，等他把卡组里的大型种都修改好数据之后，那雌穴都被舔到高潮一两次了。结束了‘工作’的男人干脆赤身裸体地迎上去，先前还顾虑着这个形象不便于裸体与下属做爱，但如今爽过之后他也不再害羞，大方地握着龙的鸡鸡对准自己的雌穴，然后下压屁股，将巨物吞入其中。

“作为你舔小洞洞的奖励……让我们来再做一次吧、”他的眼里闪动着堕落的光芒，“这次、请务必射饱我。”

食髓知味的Revolver根本不想让自己的雌穴消失，倒不如说，这个病毒简直是天降惊喜。他缠着拓扑做了好几回，最后夹着一肚子雄精却射不出半点的样子实在是过分可爱了，惹得没抑制住的公龙又扑上去操了一回。汉诺的领导倒在一地的精液里还舍不得让自己肚子的精液流出，便唤出了一只幼龙，叫幼龙用尾巴和阴茎堵住他前后二穴里的精液，而后才心满意足地睡去。

他由于过度喜欢自己的新穴，以至于短时间内使用过度，阴唇都被操得有点肿起来。向来裸体穿紧身衣的Revolver这次却不得不穿着丁字裤，以避免自己敏感的雌穴被衣料磨得又开始流汁。若是被其他什么人留意到汉诺的领导腿间湿漉可不是什么好事，并且他也不确定自己在被众人注目的情况下会不会更加兴奋……可能不出几分钟那被淫水弄湿的面积就会大到难以掩藏。

虽说这病毒在执行破解程序后的24小时之内会消失，但由于他一直往那里面放东西，雌穴似乎因此也并未消失。（事实上直到半个月之后，他下定决心不用Revolver的账号做爱，那穴才消失）至于往里面放了什么东西，充满想象力的汉诺领导从跳蛋到假阳具到触手幼崽，总之只要大小合适的东西他都往里面塞过。刚好这段时间没什么战斗，都是普通的视察，偶尔指导新人，他一面高潮一面做事，效率还不受影响。

事后回想起来那段过分糜烂的时光，Revolver将此归结于没有敌人来找他决斗。因为若有战事的话，他也不至于含着跳蛋上班。

总之不管是没有敌人也好，他抵挡不住诱惑也罢，那半个月的性生活程度真是叫人眼前一亮。举个简单的例子，Revolver甚至趁此机会写了一个自己卡组的测评，这项测评包括龙的阴茎长度、硬度、形状、射精量还有体验感。测评内容虽然没有公开，但他还是在一些情色论坛透露过只言片语，向广大尝试与决斗怪兽交媾的决斗者分享自己庞大性经验中的一小部分。

在某次被龙射精完，由于不忍心清理掉，他便往雌穴里放了一个形状可爱的塞子，然后夹着满腔精液便去进行决斗指导。谁知那龙精的量过于庞大，即使有塞子堵着，还是漏了一些出来。汉诺的领导不得不在随时都有可能被撞见的办公室里脱下自己上半身的紧身衣，然后拿纸巾把内裤上和大腿根的精液擦干净。

毕竟纰漏过多，还是有个别心术不正的下属通过紧身衣的勒痕留意到了Revolver雌穴的形状，甚至还注意到了他偶尔湿了一小块的胯间与紧身衣下微微缩动的穴口。有人闯入他的休息室，试图找到可以要挟上司的证据，事实上也看到了正大开双腿擦拭从雌穴滴落精液的Revolver。但凡是动了这种歪心思的人，无一例外都被销号了，一部分直接成为了机械龙的口粮，一部分运气好的则是在短时间贪图享乐后被灭口。不过一些地下论坛里也有激进者表示若能睡到汉诺的领导，那销号也非常值得；如果能中出对方的话，就死而无憾了。

Revolver的账号恢复正常之后，了见便将自己的另一个账号改造了，在备份下来的病毒基础上改进，使雌穴的性能更持续稳定，并且耐操程度也更强。而作为调试，他也特意抽了几个大型种来交媾。新的穴的做爱体验定然比之前好很多，但具体哪个穴操起来更舒服，这个问题就要交给龙来回答了，相信领导身上的每一个小洞都各具风味。

趁着这次休假无事，他和自己的怪兽们更加亲密了。这份亲密并不只是决斗者与其牌组的默契，还有性契合的意味。虽然大多数决斗者不会做这种尝试，但了见身为极厉害的决斗者，能与决斗怪兽顺利交媾也是实力的证明之一。肉体上的交合也促使他们精神上更为亲密地联系在一起。

而在淫靡的与龙交媾之中，鸿上了见的假期也即将迎来尾声，至于在假期之后要如何排遣自己的性瘾，这位孤高的决斗者早已另有打算。究竟是维持上一季度的自慰频率还是用温和戒瘾的手段，在此不便透露。

 

 

 

END


End file.
